A Passing Glance
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Lonely Warriors meet up a year after Talpa's defeat.
1. Default Chapter

A Passing Glance  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
WARNING: You should know a lot about Ronin Warriors or Yoroiden Samurai Troopers before reading this! You need to know the storyline and characters!  
CHARACTERS AND ARMORS, ENGLISH TO JAPANESE:  
Ryo= Ryo  
Armor Of Wildfire= Rekka no Yoroi  
Ryo Of The Wildfire= Rekka no Ryo  
Kento= Shuu  
Armor Of Hardrock= Kongo no Yoroi  
Kento Of Hardrock= Kongo no Shuu  
Cye= Shin  
Armor Of Torrent= Suiko no Yoroi  
Cye Of Torrent= Suiko no Shin  
Rowen= Touma  
Armor Of Strata= Tenku no Yoroi  
Rowen Of Strata= Tenku no Touma  
Sage= Seiji  
Armor Of Halo= Korin no Yoroi  
Sage Of Halo= Korin no Seiji  
Tulpa= Arago  
Dark Warlords= MaSho  
Mia= Nasuti  
The Ancient= Kaos  
NOTE:  
This takes place one year after the Ronin Warriors (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers) defeated Tulpa, and then went their seperate ways. They haven't seen each other in one year.  
  
  
  
A Passing Glance  
  
Ryo Sanada walked down the busy Tokyo street, his wild black hair waving every which way in the chill late-summer wind, eyes trained on the people around him, so that he did not get pushed around too much.  
Suddenly someone caught the look of his tiger blue eyes. A boy about his age (17) with bluish-black hair and the same color eyes walked nearby.  
"Shuu? Shuu!" Ryo shouted, trying to catch his friend's attention.  
Shuu Rei Faun kept walking, not hearing the black-haired boy, or maybe purposely avoiding him. Ryo couldn't tell.  
*It's been so long...* Ryo thought to himself, *After defeating Arago we all just split apart.. We hardly even write anymore, although I think Touma must have kept in touch with Seiji.. I don't know. I want to see them, but I don't know where they live anymore... It isn't like when we all lived at Nasuti's, when we were together...*  
"Darn Kaos! Why did he have to bring me together with people that I would become so attached to!" Ryo said to himself when he was alone in the now-empty street, "Shuu, what were you doing here, I wonder? Seeing Shin? Guess I won't know."  
"You call?" A voice asked with a laugh. Ryo turned around.  
"Shuu!" Ryo called, grabbing his larger friend in a bearhug, "Why did you ignore me before?!"  
"I wanted to surprise you!" Shuu said, laughingly trying to escape from Ryo's embrace.  
"Have you seen the others? Why are you here? Is it really you?" Ryo asked, questions coming into his mind at a thousand miles per hour.  
Shuu laughed.  
"It's really me. I'm here to see you... And no, I haven't seen the others." Shuu replied, continuing, "I heard that Seiji went off somewhere and no one knows where he is, and I heard that Shin went home and no one knows where Touma is either."  
"That's way too bad." Ryo muttered, "But thanks anyway. It feels good to have news of them, any news! Even if it IS bad!"  
"Rekka no Ryo, you worry too much! They are fine, I'm sure!" Shuu said, smiling, "We just have to find them!"  
"Yeah, you're right!" Ryo said, smiling himself and laughing.  
"Aren't I always?" Shuu said happily. Ryo faked mad at him for a moment before laughing.  
"So where are you staying?" Ryo asked his friend.  
"Oh, I haven't thought of that yet." Shuu said.  
"You can come stay at Nasuti's with me! She'll be very happy!" Ryo said happily.  
"Cool!" Shuu said.  
Ryo and Shuu, moving together, made their way towards Nasuti's home, talking and laughing and recapping their adventures the whole way there.  
*Maybe we will find all of our friends.* Shuu and Ryo thought together.  
  
=END= 


	2. A Passing Glance 2

A PASSING GLANCE 2  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shin Mouri walked down the busy street, his reddish-brown hair getting in his face, making him raise his hand and push it out again.  
Looking around, his sea-colored eyes rested on someone, sitting on a bench nearby.  
Sitting on the park bench was a teenager of around fifteen years old, with shocking blue hair and eyes, a frown settling on his mouth, his eyes only half-open.  
"Touma?" Shin asked, walking (or running, actually) over to his old friend. The boy looked up, blue eyes widening at the sound of the British accented youth beside him's voice.  
"Shin?" Touma Hashiba asked, his Brooklyn accent showing through, like it always did, "Man! It's been a whole year!"  
"Yeah I know!" Shin replied enthusiastically.  
They walked together until they were alone, and Touma grinned.  
"So, you heard anythin' about the others?" The blue-haired youth asked.  
"Yes, a little bit." Shin told him, "Shuu contacted me a few days ago, and told me that he had met up with Ryo. Seiji's still nowhere to be found, though."  
"That's too bad.." Touma frowned. Seiji was his best friend in the world.  
"I know. But Ryo is working on finding him." Shin reassured Touma.  
"My point being," Touma said after Shin had finished talking, "That if Seiji doesn't want to be found, he won't be. I'll tell you that."  
"Don't worry! Between Ryo's curiousity and Shuu's stubborness, I'm SURE they'll find him!" Shin said, laughing. Touma didn't laugh, but he smiled.  
"Heh. Oh well. We'll get 'im. One way or another." Touma laughed finally.  
"By the way, what brings you here, anyway? Don't you live a couple of hours away?" The British boy asked.  
"I heard you were stayin' here and thought I'd drop in on ya'." Touma replied, winking.  
"You do have a bad habit of that, don't you, Tenku no Touma?" Shin teased. Touma laughed and tried to look mock-angry at his friend.  
"You know I hate it when you call me that, Suiko no Shin!" Touma replied.  
"Oh, very funny Smurf-Boy!"  
"I'll get you for that!"  
"Not in this decade!"  
"Wanna bet?!"  
"Try me!"  
"'Kay."  
And with that, Touma ran after the already-fleeing Shin.  
After a long run in the park, until it was too dark for Touma to make it back to his home, Shin opted that he stay at his house. Touma agreed, and together they walked back to Shin's home.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Well, how'd you like it? I incorperated Touma's accent a bit when wording this, just so you know. This is the second story in my "A Passing Glance" saga. Anyway, please wait for the third installment, "Please Give Me A Passing Glance". Guess who it's about? C'mon, THINK! For goodness sake THINK! Who could it possibly be? And NO, it is NOT Anubis (sorry. Inside joke between me and Shuu..). Anyway, E-Mail me at BusterSword16@Yahoo.com if you have comments or questions. Use the character chart in part one for refrences to characters and armors. Please, NO FLAMES! Flames bring dishonor onto the Ronin of the armor of Orion! So just don't, okay? Are we at an understanding? Good. I thought so.  
Arigato and Sayanora Minna!  
Fallon Sanada 


	3. Please Give Me A Passing Glance

PLEASE GIVE ME A PASSING GLANCE  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
YES! Third installment! After this is only the Epilogue! Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seiji Date sat on a bench in the beautiful park, casually swiping at the blonde hair that always hid one eye from view.  
He was thinking of his friends. He hadn't seen or heard from them in a year, and it was beginning to bother him. Before, all he had to do to get some company was walk to the living room of Nasuti Yagyo's huge house, where the guys had all gathered.  
He narrowed his pale lavender-grey eyes as he thought, absently picking a cherry blossom from out of the air as it made it's descent to the ground.  
He missed all of his friends. They were like family to him. But mostly he missed his best friend, Touma. He wanted so badly to see them, but he knew that if he did he may never be able to leave that huge house again.  
"God, what would they think if they saw me like this?" Seiji wondered aloud, "I can't even meditate... This is making me crazy."  
He understood that after a year they probably wouldn't want to talk to him anymore, since he hadn't bothered to contact them. They probably hate me, he thought.  
Finally he stood, dropping the pale-pink cherry blossom and letting his blonde hair fall back in front of his eye.  
Here, things were different, in this big city. People didn't talk to you, didn't say hello in the streets. Unlike in the town near Nasuti's house, where people were friendly and kind.  
I've got to stop thinking about them, Seiji thought to himself, It'll drive me crazy.  
He sighed slowly and started for home.  
When he got there, he spied a letter in the mailbox and grabbed it.  
It was addressed to him.  
It read:  
Seiji,  
Hi. Guess you haven't heard from us in a while, huh? Got your address from your little sister. Hope your not TOO mad at her. After all, it took twenty-five bucks and an hour of pleading to get it. We all miss you, and each other. Hopefully you miss us too? Oh well. Not like you'd tell us anyway. Alright, Korin no Seiji, I wanted to tell you that there will be a party at Nasuti's next month. We'll contact you again when we have the date and time down. Hope you can come. Included here is a note from Touma. He misses you a lot. So do we.  
-Ryo Sanada and Shuu Rei Faun  
  
A peice of paper slid out from the envelope and Seiji grabbed it. It read:  
Seiji,  
If you're reading this then Ryo and Shuu must've found you. I'm sure they told you about the party. I miss you more than anything, you know. You're my BEST FRIEND. Please don't forget about me. At least, at the very very least, please give me a passing glance? I still want to be friends. I don't want to forget about the first and best friend I ever had. I guess that's all I have to say for now. Bye.  
-Touma Hashiba  
  
Seiji stared at the note. On the back were the guys' phone numbers.  
"Well, this is a way to start getting my life back together." He muttered, picking up the phone.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
That's it except for the Epilogue! THANK GOD! Well, what'd you think? I know you thought Seiji was gonna be the one asking for a passing glance, which is why I made it Touma instead. Clever, no? Well, okay. Anyway, be on the lookout for more of my stories! And the Epilogue! Better get started on that... *grumble grumble* But anyway, see you next time!  
Arigato and Sayanora Minna!  
Fallon Sanada  
BusterSword16@Yahoo.com 


	4. A Passing Glance Epilogue

A PASSING GLANCE- EPILOGUE TO THE SAGA  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
FINALLY THE MADNESS IS OVER! Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the events listed in the previous installments, the Ronins did indeed have a party.  
After the party, during which many of the Ronins told stories of what they had been doing during the year they were apart, the Ronins (every single one of 'em) moved back in with Nasuti, making her life once again a living Hell (isn't that what teenagers are for?).  
Yuli, however, was duct-taped to a tree and left there forever by Touma, who couldn't stand the boy's inceasent whining and complaining any longer.  
WhiteBlaze was happy, and Shuten (Anubis) got drunk (inside joke again). Even the Warlords joined in the festivities of the party.  
Anubis (Cale) had a contest with Seiji to see if Anubis could make the room totally dark (note: Seiji won), Naaza (Sekhmet) spiked the punch (hence Shuten got drunk), and Rajura (Dais) got into a game of charades (he's the Warlord of Illusion! He'd be good at that!).  
Shuu, per usual, ate way too much of everything (AGAIN?!). Shin was having lots of fun talking with Shuu and Ryo. Touma and Seiji (after Seiji and Anubis' little "contest") talked about just about everything. Ryo and Nasuti were last seen walking upstairs, hand-in-hand. They weren't seen again that night after that.  
  
  
AND THAT IS ALL!  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
FINALLY FINISHED! FINI! FINITO! DONE! Anyway, I'll do more if you want. Bye-bye!  
May The Ancient Guide You,  
And Don't Trip On Shuten On Your Way Out,  
Fallon Sanada  
BusterSword16@Yahoo.com 


End file.
